Tamed Flame
by MiaMustang
Summary: Roy will try his best to figure out if Havoc loves him or if he is indeed straight. If he does love Roy then he will do his best to please him if not then he will have to cope with it somehow.
1. Intro

**This is a Roy M. and Jean H. Story and maybe some other pairings will get involved! Thank you for reading this! I really do appreciate it! :D**

* * *

Intro

Roy watched quietly from his desk as everything seemed perfect for that moment and he sighed lightly before his eyes fell on a specific blonde in the room. No he was not looking at Riza but at Jean as he talked with Hughes happily and a smirked graced his lips as he watched the blonde chatter away happily to Hughes. Everything seemed perfect but it wasn't entirely perfect for Roy yet and the only way he could have the moment to be absolutely perfect was if Jean Havoc was his and only his. But even though Roy was a 'Hero' from the war several years ago he was afraid of rejection and wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He wouldn't be able to come into the office anymore and act as though nothing had happened for it would have happened. He wanted to keep them as friends without anything awkward though it would become difficult for the flame alchemist to do so with the number of girlfriends Havoc gained and lost. He was grateful to have self control whenever he was alone with the blonde. He would have to slowly find out first if the man liked...no loved him back before he tried any moves on him.

* * *

**Ok then this is only the intro I promise that the chapters will be long but I will upload some chapters depending on the amount of reviews I get.**

**Ok then till next time and sorry if this was short for some of you who like something long but it will get longer. I only typed this in like five minutes...**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Roy was yet again doing paperwork though he wasn't the type to get it done. He was only interested in reaching the top and becoming Fuhrer so he could bring the country some peace instead of war, he was really starting to get tired of the constant riots that broke out around the country and wanted to put it to a stop soon. He started to slow down his writing as he gazed up from his papers and he looked at his men as they worked quietly after the happy morning they all had with Hughes joking around and bragging about his wife and child. But Riza of course wanted him and the others to get the work done now and they weren't about to get shot by Riza especially if she aimed at a specific spot on their bodies.

His eyes looked at each one of his men and woman but they stopped on a certain blonde man and he let a small smile appear on his face as he covered it with his hand while he acted as though he was writing. Havoc was surprisingly quiet today and that bugged Roy as he looked at his second Lieutenant with his black orbs as he tried to figure out why he was so quiet. 'Maybe he got dumped by yet another girlfriend...or maybe something happened," He thought as he quickly looked back down when Riza moved to get up.

"Sir I'll be back I have to go give this to Hughes," Riza said to Roy and he nodded as he looked at her with his cool expression, he really didn't care at the moment if Riza left the room, he needed a way to get Havoc alone so he could _try_ to see if he could get him to let something slip that would hint Roy that Havoc liked him.

"Alright Riza," Roy said and he then sighed lightly as he looked back down at his papers with all the letters and and words that gave Roy a headache that wouldn't end until tomorrow.

He looked up the moment the door shut closed and so did everyone else before the room was filled with sighs of relief as Breda, Fuery, Falman and Havoc stopped writing and stretched in their seats.

"You know...One day we really need to take that gun away from her," Havoc said to them as he stood up and took out another cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth before he lighted it. "She's more of a threat with it then without it."

"Even if she was without her gun she could still kick our asses to get us to do the stupid paperwork," Breda said as he stood up and stretched more as Fuery shyly nodded in agreement with Breda.

"He has a point...she is pretty strong and fast without her gun and she could make us her dogs," Fuery said as he pushed his glasses back up and he looked at them all.

"But still don't you think we should have a day off?" Havoc asked as he looked at them and he looked at Roy for a moment before he looked back at the other two three in the room.

"Lieutenant Havoc...Shut up," Roy said from his desk though it really didn't affect them since he was smiling but he wanted to change the subject into something different, he looked at the blonde man with a smile on his face before he looked at the others.

'I need to quit smiling so much at him,' Roy thought before he looked back at Havoc with a smaller smile then before and he then turned his chair around and looked outside and sighed lightly. Havoc glanced at Roy for a moment before he looked back down at his papers as he felt an odd sensation inside of him as though there was something inside of his mind trying to tell him something but Havoc blocked it out as fast as he could. He looked at the papers as he took out his cigarette and let a cloud of smoke out before he waved it away and flicked the cigarette in the ash tray making some of the ash fall inside before he put it back in his mouth. 'I need to sleep,' He thought as he looked at Fuery as he argued with Breda.

Roy looked at Havoc again and he then sighed lightly before they all tensed up hearing the doorknob move and they looked over at the door before they started to work quickly not wanting Riza to catch them all talking and not doing their work.

"Hey there guys!" Hughes's cheerful voice came flooding into the room as he closed the door behind him and they all let out a relieved sigh. "How's it going?"

"Hello Hughes," Roy and Havoc said in unision making them look at each other for a moment before they looked back at Hughes, Roy could feel a blush trying to fight pass Roy's defenses so it could reveal itself to everyone including Havoc, if Hughes was to spot that he would never hear the end of it.

"What's up?" Havoc asked as he looked at Hughes with a smiling face and his blue eyes gleaming a bit as he took out his cigarette as it died out.

"Well I just wanted to let Roy know that the Elric brothers are here," He said and Roy nodded as he stood up and walked around his office.

"Are they in my office waiting for me?" Roy asked as he walked towards Hughes, his arm barely even brushing against Havoc's back as he reached the door and placed a hand on the doorknob.

Hughes nodded before they both left the office to head towards Roy's private office, the moment the door closed Havoc looked down at his papers as he did well to hide the blush that had appeared when he felt his Colonel's hand brush against his back. 'What the hell?' He thought and he tried to shake it off but he knew he had failed when he continued to feel the heat on his cheeks. He groaned lightly and Breda looked at Havoc oddly for a moment.

"Are you alright Havoc?" Breda asked him and Havoc looked up at him and nodded for a moment before he looked at the door for a moment and then he stood up for a moment.

"I'm alright...I'll be back in a few," Havoc said to them as he stood up and then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him sighing lightly before he headed towards the bathroom.

'Why did my heart have to speed up by one touch from the Colonel? ONE touch,' he thought as he walked down the hallway and he passed by some people who waved at him but Havoc was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice them and walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall for a moment before he looked across from him and looked into the mirror at his own reflection. 'I don't like him like that do I?' Havoc thought as he looked at himself and then walked over to the mirror and sighed lightly leaning his head against the cool glass.

Havoc sighed lightly and he was happy that Roy had gone to talk to Ed and didn't stay in the office with him and the other two. But he would feel warm inside whenever he was alone in the same room with Roy and somehow it would make him mad when he was alone with Riza or Ed but why? He didn't like him like that yet he still felt like towards his colonel. Havoc sighed running his fingers through his hair and he looked around before he opened the tab and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror for a brief moment when he suddenly saw a image of Roy causing a dark blush to dust across his cheeks.

"What the--?" He started but then he washed his face again and gasped for air since he had held his breath the entire moment and then looked back at the reflection but saw nothing.

Roy walked into his private office and he looked at Ed as he sat in the chair with both a bored and frustrated expression on his face. Ed looked over his shoulder and looked at Roy before he narrowed his eyes at the Colonel while Roy sat down. Ed didn't want to be here but he had to since Roy would sometimes give him info on where there might be someone who knows about the Stone.

"So what did you want to see me for?" Ed asked Roy as he kept his golden brown eyes fixed on the Colonel. "If it's because of me being late to get here I was getting my arm fixed--"

"I don't care about that Fullmetal," Roy said to him and then he looked at Ed with his onyx orbs digging into Ed's for a moment. "I wanted to give you some time off from all the running around looking for that stone...you need your rest especially when there is a certain someone out and about in the city killing alchemists from the military."

"Fine...but don't expect me to stay still in the city...I'll wander here and there and you won't be able to do anything about it," Ed said and smirked at himself as he stood up and turned to face the door.

"On the contrary," Roy said to him as he leaned his elbow against the table and leaned his chin against his palm staring at him boredly. "You'll be having someone watching you while you're at central."

'Son of a bitch,' Ed thought as he nodded then walked out only to see Havoc standing there and he gave Havoc a confused look. Havoc looked a be bothered for a moment before his eyes showed some relief. Havoc smiled at Ed for a moment before he stepped aside to let him go and he looked at the confused looking Roy for a moment before Roy noticed the pile of papers in his hands and he groaned.

"Sorry sir," Havoc said happily with a cigarette in his mouth before he walked over to the him after closing the door with a single movement of his foot. "But for the least you don't have to sign these so don't worry."

"Alright...I think my cause of death will be death by paperwork," Roy said and Havoc chuckled lightly unknowingly making Roy's heart skip a beat at the sound of it. "It's the truth I swear it."

"Colonel you know that we won't let you die that easily especially by paperwork," He said to him and smiled as he set the pile on the empty desk and looked at him then he mumbled quietly to himself. "Especially me."

"Thank you," Roy said to Havoc as he stood up and walked over to him until he was directly behind him., he placed a hand on his shoulder, he wanted to badly simply trail his hand down the slender arm but he kept his composure. "I really appreciate it Havoc."

Havoc nodded feeling the skin under his clothes where Roy was touching tingle a bit, he turned around and smiled at him happily. He noticed his heartbeat getting faster the longer Roy kept his hand on his shoulder. He looked at his Colonel's eyes for a moment before he saluted and walked out of the room. Roy sighed lightly as he leaned his hand against the wall and looked at the door, he wanted to kiss him at that moment but the thought of Havoc not returning his feelings still continued to haunt him, he wanted Havoc so much it would soon become unbearable for him to coup. Just then a mischief smirk appeared on Roy's face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think with the reviews and um no flames?  
I will try to atleast update once a week if I have time to work on it! Also try to make it longer.**


End file.
